The long-term goal of this proposal is to advance our knowledge by employing imaging techniques using small animal MicroCT (Inveon MicroCT). This instrument has high resolution (27 microns) and will be most suitable for small animal investigators at University of California-Irvine (UCI). Additionally, in association with an existing high resolution Inveon MicroPET it will allow multi-modality imaging for the study of physiology and biochemical mechanisms with greater detail in small animals than has been possible at UCI. Departments of Psychiatry and Human Behavior, Radiological Sciences, Pharmacology, Physiology and Biophysics, Anatomy and Neurobiology, Neurobiology and Behavior, Biological Chemistry, Medicine, Orthopedic Surgery, Biomedical Engineering, Radiopharmaceutical Laboratories and MicroPET Imaging Facility at UCI have all been involved in using imaging methodology to study normal and abnormal physiological processes. Researchers at UCI have a long tradition of using imaging in human studies of various conditions and a large number of researchers at the various centers and Departments in UCI are involved in studying rodent models. The acquisition of a high resolution MicroCT scanner will allow researchers in numerous projects to study in vivo and in vitro rodent models with a resolution of about 27 microns and assist in translational research. For the first time, investigators at UCI in conjunction with the high resolution MicroPET will be able to accurately assess rodent models in oncology, cardiology, osteology, neurosciences and other applications. Imaging research at UCI is unique in terms of the close association of investigators in basic animal research with clinical research as exemplified in the various programs. Studies carried out on the animal models will greatly enhance our ability to understand and interpret human studies. The new MicroCT scanner will be housed in Medical Sciences I where the Inveon MicroPET is housed. Undergraduate, graduate students and residents enrolled in various departments are trained in various non- invasive imaging methods. The degree of education, training and experience vary between 2 months to 4 years for each student based on the level of courses and thesis work related to imaging. The MicroCT will be an integral part of their education and training. The MicroCT scanner will be under the direction of Dr. Jogesh Mukherjee, and a team from five different departments (Radiological Sciences, Medicine, Pharmacology, Neurobiology and Behavior and Biological Chemistry) that will provide administrative, scientific, and technical expertise necessary for the effective operation and maximal utilization of the MicroCT will be in place. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is a request for a small animal MicroCT equipment. Development of diagnostic methods for the study of various cancers (breast, lung, prostate and others, including bone metastasis), diabetes, osteoporosis, coronary artery disease, neurodegenerative disorders, neuropsychiatric illness (schizophrenia, depression), substance abuse and alternative medicine approaches at University of California-Irvine will be supported by MicroCT.